The Story of Pigmoles
by fan with a short attention span
Summary: Sam, Jaz and Leisha have graduated from Hogwarts and made their own school called Pigmoles. What adventures will they have next?


**A/N: This story was written by samhpfreak (me), hpfreaklk and jazhpfreak when we were quite young. (actually it was only 2 years ago). We have a sacred Harry Potter book where we write all our pigmoles stories and random things about Hp. We thought we should share our book with the world. R/R and theres still more stories to come. **

_Intro_

_Once upon a time there were three headmistresses. Jasmin, Leisha and Sam._

_These three women were cunning intelligent and powerful. As former head girls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they graduated and made their own Academy of Magic. Pigmoles._

_These beautiful ladies were also crime-fighting aurors, Band members and in their free time they worked for the Ministry of Magic in Australia._

_Sam, Leisha and Jasmin,_

_This is your life…_

* * *

Jasmin, Sam and Leisha were dressed and ready for another school year. As they were sitting at the Eagletallon house table eating toast an owl, black as night came through the window.

It dropped a letter in co-headmistresses lap, Leisha Kapor. Leisha looked at the purple envelope.

"It's from the ministry," said Leisha

"Open it," said Jas and Sam.

_Come to Ministry as soon as possible. D.E. everywhere._

_Signed_

_Meligney Carrimal_

Sam, Leisha and Jasmin nodded and disapperated with a 'POP'.

The trio arrived at the ministry of Magic gates. It looked perfectly normal from the outside but they knew Death eaters were causing havoc inside.

They reached into their pockets and pulled out three silvery coats. As soon as they put them on they became invisible.

They disapperated inside so a door wouldn't be opening by itself. Death eaters were wearing cloaks and masks, paroling the corridors.

"Guys" said Jasmin, "Let's go to the minister's office"

They made their way up the stairs and to the purple door that led into the minister's office. Leisha tried the door, it was locked.

"Alohamora" said Sam. The lock clicked and the three girls went in.

Sitting at her desk was Meligney Carrimal accompanied by none other than Draco Malfoy. Leisha, Sam and Jas took off their cloaks; Malfoy didn't look surprised to see them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the famous three" drawled Malfoy. "Now tell me the password to the Department of Mysterage or your precious minister dies"

"Do what he says girls, I'm far too young to perish" said the 96 year old Minister of Magic.

"You're worse than your father Malfoy," said Jasmin.

"Thanks to you my father is dead, and if you don't do what I say you will pay"

"How about you go eat some hay," said Sam "It's a beautiful day in May, what do you say, hey?"

"Shut up!" said Malfoy, sparks shooting out of his wand.

"Don't lose that wand" said Jasmin.

"We're going to be taking it off you in about 47 seconds" said Leisha.

Sam did a back flip and hit the light switch. In the dark Jasmin grabbed the ministers hand and took her under the desk. Leisha cart wheeled over to Malfoy and knocked his wand out of his hand.

Sam switched on the lights and all three of them dove at Malfoy. Malfoy was unconscious on the floor.

Sam took Malfoy's wand and with a scream, karate chopped it in half.

"Are you okay, Meligney?" said Leisha.

"I'm fine girls, thankyou but there are 30 death eaters out there and only 3 of you."

"I know, it hardly seems fair." Said Sam.

"Let's take them on" said Jas grabbing her wand.

"Stay here Mrs Caramel."

"HHHAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They ran through the door and started attacking every death eater they saw using their wands and hands.

While Sam was halfway through bashing Crabbe and Goyle, she paused to write a letter to Balbemo the wizard prison, to pick up all the Death Eaters. Then flying into the air Matrix style she kicked both Crabbe and Goyle in the face.

* * *

All the Death Eaters had been hauled to prison without a trial. Jasmin, Sam and Leisha were now at an award ceremony.

"I present these medals to Samantha Godenzi, Leisha Kapor and Jasmin Korte for triple handedly fighting and capturing thirty death eaters." Announced the minister handing the three girls a shiny white gold medal each.

Sam, Leisha and Jasmin accepted the awards and disapperated with a pop.

_The End_

_Malfoy: For Now!_


End file.
